And Sometimes It Just Happens
by MADAM BETH
Summary: Sometimes love takes years and years and years. Sometimes it happens when you least expect it. Sometimes one person gets there first and the other takes a little longer. Sometimes it happens at first sight. And sometimes it just happens....


Not mine, can't begin to…well…actually in this case….I can…

  
This story was born of a discussion between jmkw (Jo) and myself…I'm not exactly sure how the subject came up (are we ever sure how we end up talking about stuff?LOL) but it is how I feel would be a tasteful way of getting Woody and Jordan together. Ummm….for otherbeth's sake…minus a few small…descriptive details…lol…enjoy!

Oh and "Your Body is a Wonderland" belongs to John Mayer…not me. 

_And, umm….it helps to listen to the song while you read…just in case anyone happens to have the song. _

And Sometimes It Just Happens                                                                                                     By MADAM BETH 

We ride the elevator to my floor, me looking at him, him looking at me. We both smile, knowing what's going to happen, but neither of us are at all worried about what it will mean. I invited Woody to my place after drinks at the Pogue. He eyed me curiously for a beat then simply nodded, threw a 20 on the bar to cover our drinks and then held out his hand like he had the night we danced as the snow fell outside. 

Sometimes love takes years and years and years. Sometimes it happens when you least expect it. Sometimes one person gets there first and the other takes a little longer. Sometimes it happens at first sight. And sometimes it just happens. 

He takes my hand as we exit the elevator car and it's so chivalrous and reminiscent of young love, and first loves that I treat him to an authentic smile as I wonder if perhaps he is my first true love. He smiles back and I take out my keys with the free hand. I unlock the door and step inside, Woody remains in the threshold, a cautious look on his face. I narrow my eyes, questioningly. 

"You comin' in?" I ask softly as I let my bag and my keys fall to the ground. Woody narrows his eyes at me. 

"Only if you're 150 percent sure this is what you want." He says quietly and it's almost a whisper. I just nod my head. He takes a step inside the door. 

"This is gonna change a lot." He says as I gently push the door shut and lock it with a click. I turn back to him and smile. 

  
"No, not really…" I say enigmatically as I walk to the radio. I turn the CD player on and go to a particular song. 

"Dance with me?" I say and it dawns on Woody that this is my way of easing into this new part of our relationship. He starts to remove his coat but I stop him and do it for him. 

We've got the afternoon, 

You've got this room for two. 

I pull him close to me and wrap my arms around him. We begin to sway with the music as I remove his tie. He rubs his cheek against mine. 

"Jordan." He whispers softly and a chill runs up my spine. 

One thing I've left to do

Discover me, discovering you

I slide his tie off and let it fall to the floor as he captures my lips and kisses me hard. He runs his hands slowly up my arms only to let them drift back down as he toys with the edge of my shirt. I smile and lift my arms. 

One mile to every inch of

Your skin like porcelin

He lifts the shirt over my head and then seizes my lips once again. Kissing me fiercely and passionately, 2 years of sexual frustration finally being un-bottled. His tongue darts playfully into my mouth and I learn Woody is a great kisser. Better than he ever let on in California. 

One pair of candy lips and

Your bubble gum tongue 

He begins to back towards the bedroom, but I pull him back to me, kissing him as we continue to dance and laugh as we both stumble clumsily as we kick off our shoes all the while still dancing. I unbutton his dress shirt, my hands trailing along his smooth hard chest and down to the coarse hair that travels below his belt. He shrugs the shirt off and  I hastily unbutton his pants, the swaying of our dancing allows them to fall to the floor. Woody steps out of them, never missing a beat of the song. He splays his hands across my backside and even through my jeans I can feel the heat of his hands. I reach down between us and unbutton my pants as we continue to sway together, I lean forward and rest my cheek against his bare shoulder, leaving a trail of kisses along his freckled skin. As I pull my hand away, I make sure to let the back of my hand graze the length of his hardness. He flinches at the suddenly new sensation and I smile devilishly as I continue up to explore his abs and chest again. 

"That was cheap." He whispers playfully as our little waltz reaches the bedroom. The lights are off and the apartment is dark. The only light comes from the tropical screensaver on my laptop and it shines a soft, cool blue over our skin. 

I smile and let two fingers trail down that line of hair I was finding increasingly more interesting. I let a pointer finger from each hand slip just below the elastic band of his boxers. Woody smiles as his hands continue their exploration up my hips and around the curves of my breasts. I end his game by teasingly tugging his boxers down as I continue to dance provocatively. As I stand, I run my hands up his shins and over his thighs, stopping just long enough to drop a kiss at his navel. He gently takes my arms and guides me up to him, pulling me closer to his naked body. I let my hands travel around to his butt and smile, suddenly wondering if all the men in his family are a little furry. He realizes what I'm smiling at and takes my hands and moves them around to the front. I slide my hands over him softly once and he moans, arching towards my hands even as they are already making their way up to his chest. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him backwards, ending the first part of the dance as we fall backwards onto the bed. Woody's hand is behind my head as it hits the sheets. 

And if you want love 

We'll make it

Swim in a deep sea

Of blankets

 Take all your big plans

And break em' 

This is bound to be a while 

Your body is a Wonderland  

Your body is a wonderland

I'll use my hands

Your body is a wonderland 

I can suddenly feel him hot and hard against my leg. He shifts his hips to the right and settles himself between my legs. I am all of a sudden very aware of the offending underwear and I decide to request Woody do something about them. 

"Woody," I moan and I can feel him get even harder against me as he kisses his way down to my bra. I take the moan as a response. 

"Get them off." I say breathlessly. He smiled against the crevice between my breasts and kisses the spot once more before taking the front clasp with his teeth and popping it open with a growl. I laugh heartily and Woody slides along my body so that he's next to my ear. 

"yes ma'am." He rumbles and I quiver. He brings himself up on one arm and I get a better look at his face. His hairline is spiky and his hair is disheveled from the sweat. A think layer of sweat covers his forehead and another across his upper lip. He shifts his weight to the arm and uses his free hand to swipe through his damp hair once. It falls back in front of his face and he smiles goofily as his hand resets its course for my rose petal bikini cuts. 

Something bout the way your 

Hair falls in your face 

I love the shape you take 

When crawling towards 

The pillowcase

Woody watches my face as he slips a single finger down the front of the panties and pulls them all the way off when I bow towards him. He smiles and throws them over the side of the bed and then resettles all of his weight down on me, grinding his hips into mine. This time it is my turn to moan, and he grinds harder, biting his lip and nearly pushing me over the edge. I decide that I haven't gotten to explore him enough and I lay my palms against his chest and push him away. Woody looks afraid for a second and through his labored breathing asks, 

  
"Wha…" I sack him backwards and pull the comforter around the both of us now that we're upside down on the bed. I pull the covers up over my shoulders and let my hands wander along his hips and thighs, his chest, his hair. I run a finger down the bridge of his nose and stop on his silky lips. I kiss his lips around my finger and he reaches up to pull the finger away so he can kiss me.  

You tell me where to go

And though I might leave to find it

I'll never let your head

Hit the bed

Without my hand behind it

I trail my hands down his chest, following that curious little trail of coarse hair and then grip him tightly. He lets out an unabashed groan and covers my hand with his own, holding it there. His eyes widen and glaze before rolling back into his head as his chest heaves. Then he rolls over fast and furious as the covers lift away from us and a pocket of heat rushes around our bodies. He's on top of me again and I smile as he settles himself once again just a few inches short of entering me and then turns his hips and grinds his hip against me. I laugh again and I can see the devilish smile creeping up onto Woody's face. 

I bring my lips right up to his ear and whisper. "That was cheap." I said and was about to scold him when he abruptly entered me, giving me no chance to argue. Just like he has that night in the Pogue when he wouldn't let me explain about the kiss and had told me not to say anything….and please just dance with him. I had agreed then, and I agreed this night too. 

 If you want love 

We'll make it

Swim in a deep sea

Of blankets

 Take all your big plans

And break em' 

This is bound to be a while 

Your body is a Wonderland  

Your body is a wonderland

I'll use my hands

Your body is a wonderland

I agreed to be his. I had been…so many other men's…at least I had been a good enough actress to lead them to believe that. Woody knew this and seemed to read my mind. 

"Mine, you're you're..mine." he said in rhythm with our love making. 

I smiled and nipped at his neck, leaving my mark there. "Yours." I moaned into his ear. "Yours." I said again and then again and again until I was sure he believed me. We climaxed just moments apart and Woody remained on top of me spent. 

Your body is a wonderland 

Your body is a wonderland 

I'll use my hands 

Damn baby, you frustrate me

I know your mine all mine all mine 

But you look so good it hurts sometimes 

We laid like that for a few minutes, our hearts pounding against each other. Finally Woody rolled off of me and pulled me into his arms. There were no grand confessions of love. Just simple ones. 

"I love you." Woody said wiping an arm over his soaked forehead. I snuggled close to him and wrapped my arms around his chest. 

"And I love you…" I said and kissed his chest, making goose bumps raise up on his skin. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." I said flipping my hair out of my eyes. I propped my head up on my elbow and looked into his face. 

Woody was smirking. "What?" I asked and he shook his head. 

"You never needed to I could tell." He said softly, his breathing finally returning to normal. I raised my eyebrows at him. 

"Oh yeah? When?" I asked curious to know if he actually knew what day it was that I realized I loved him. Woody smiled and thought back. 

"It was the time I almost got arrested for killing the Montgomery girl." I smiled. He was right. I would have been lost if he had been convicted. And he had known it just by the look in my eyes. 

"So?" He asked, hands going behind his head. I smiled and bent my head to kiss his chest again. 

  
"Do you really need an answer?" I asked nipping at his hardening nipple. He smiled and shook his head, bringing a hand down to rest on my bare shoulder. 

"Nope." He said as I crawled on top of him, ready for some more exploring. 

"Told ya so." He said and I laughed digging my elbow into his armpit as he tackled me onto my back and began to wrestle me. 

So Nice fluffy fun? Told ya…it's a little goofy but I wanted it to be light…and I hope it is light when they actually go there on the show (fingers crossed) 


End file.
